Claire's pregnant!
by Meghan999
Summary: Claire finds out she's pregnant! But how will the glass house residents react? Rubbish at summaries please read and review! x
1. Chapter 1

I stared down at the little white stick in my hand. What was I going to do? Michael won't want me living in the house anymore, Eve won't want me as a sister anymore and Shane would leave. My heart breaks just thinking about it. I looked down at the small bump, I knew something was happening I was sick every morning, eating a lot and I had gone up two bra sizes in 2 weeks. I heard a small knock on the door,

"Baby, let me in! Have you been sick again? Just let me in, I'm really worried about you." It was Shane I knew I had to let him in but I was so scared of his reaction. I took a couple of deep breaths; threw the stick in the bin. I would wait a bit longer; the test said I was 3 weeks along so I still had time until I had to say something. I walked past Shane not looking at him straight to my room, I knew he would follow and want to know what was happening but he could wait. I got into bed, turned out the light and tried to sleep. Shane just stared at me, what did he expect it was 3 in the morning, eventually he gave up and went back to his room obviously annoyed at me.

I woke up to a lot of shouting down stairs.

"Eve what the hell is this?"

"Ummm a pregnancy test that says positive?"

"Yes I guessed that, is there something your not telling me, because you know vamps can't have kids."

"It's not mine!"

"If it's not yours, who the hell is it's?"

"I'm not the only girl in the house you know!"

"Claire." I wanted to run, what was I going to do? Eve came up to my room after that...

I sat there, feeling the tears stream down my face. If that's how Michael reacted then what was Shane going to do?

"Claire hunny are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Sweetie we found the test, don't worry Shane's at work so he doesn't know yet."

"Eve what do I do?"

"Don't worry Shane will be fine, if he's not you know I will kick him where it hurts."

"Thanks Eve. Okay I will tell Shane when he gets home. How's Michael?"

"He's worried about you and he hopes Shane doesn't screw up."We heard the front door open, Shane was home!

Shane's point of view

I had the ring in my pocket. I had it all planned we would go to her room, I would get down on one knee and ask the question 'will you marry me.' I could feel the stupid grin on my face as I opened the door "heyy people! Anybody alive in here?" Eve cam running down the stairs

"Shane go upstairs and talk to Claire she's upset." I quickly ran up the stairs wondering what was wrong with my poor, sweet, love of my life Claire.

Claire's point of view

I could hear Shane run up the stairs what was I gonna say? Should I blurt out and say 'I'm pregnant' or should I be clever and say 'It's not just me and you anymore.' Argghh there was no guide book for this! Shane walked in with that cute little swagger of his. God I love him. |"Shane, there's something I need to say."

"Shhh let me go first okay? Claire when you first came to Morganville you were just a little girl that was scared and needed some where to go, but now you're a beautiful, intelligent women who I love and please say yes to this or I think I will die! Baby, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooooo sorry I haven't updated this week! My laptop broke soo yeah... I will write an extra chapter to make it up to you guys. Don't forget to review and tell me what ideas you might have. I also apologize there's a lot of point of view swapping in this chapter._

Shane's point of view:

"Ummm ahhhh ummmm... Shane sweetie sit down, we need to talk." The whole world came tumbling down. I thought she would say yes, start screaming or run down and tell Goth girl about wedding planning. Never in a million years would I expect what came out of her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"Shane you know I love you and of course I will marry you! But after I tell you this I don't think that you will want to."

"Claire I love you! Of course I would, it's you and me against the world."

"See that's the thing Shane, it's not just me and you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

Claire's point of view:

"I'm pregnant." He just stood there staring at me, I thought he would have some kind of emotion anger, fear or happiness but he did nothing. I sat down on the bed trying not to cry or yell at him but it was so hard he was just standing there.

"Well say something."

"What? How?"

"You're actually asking me how? Little bit late for sex ed Shane."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. Look I know it's not perfect timing but we will get through this, together."

"Not perfect timing! This is rubbish timing. I just proposed and now I'm going to be a dad. What the hell? I can't do this."

"Baby, baby come back I need you, the baby needs you. We're your family." The tears were falling now, I knew he wouldn't be overjoyed with the news, I knew he would be scared. But I didn't think he would leave. What am I going to do?

_Don't forget to review and tell me what you thinking? Do you want me to write just about Shane and Claire or do you want a bit of Eve and Michael? Thanks for reading xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyyyy guys this is my new chapter! Hope you like it...and please REVIEW! xx_

Shane's point of view.

I had to get out. I needed air, I can't be a dad, I mean look at me. Hardly a role model. I sat on the park bench thinking things over. Eventually I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up with my phone ringing in my pocket. It was Michael!

"Shane what the hell are you doing? You can't do this to Claire! Tell me where you are and I will come and get you."

"Michael I can't be a dad! I don't have any money! I have a rubbish job and Claire she's still in college!"

"Shane, calm down. You love Claire, you love this baby. Trust me man you have a chance to have a family don't you dare blow it."

"How could I have been so stupid? Your right I do love her and the baby. See you soon, on my way home. Do you think Claire will forgive me?"

"I don't know bro but there's only one way to find out."

Claire's point of view.

Well that's it. My perfect life with Shane is gone, but I still have this beautiful baby. Everyone always says when you lose somebody you will feel like your life is over, like a part of your heart has been ripped out. But I felt nothing, and I think this is worse. How am I going to cope? I have no money, no education. Maybe I should... NO Claire you are not going to kill this baby! I sat on my bed thinking things over when there was a knock on the door and Shane walked in.

"Claire... Look at me. I have something to say."

"It doesn't matter Shane you don't want this baby or me anymore. Honestly it's fine." I was trying to hold back the tears, but it was so hard to say goodbye.

"Stop! Don't you dare say goodbye to me! I love you, I love this baby. I'm going to do everything I can to show you how much I love you. Marry me? I will protect you and this beautiful baby and we will be the perfect family. We can buy those cute little shoes and you know that his/her Aunty Eve and Michael will spoil the baby rotten. Please don't give up on me you mean the world to me and if you leave me I will die! Marry me and be the mother of my child?" I stood there speechless. God I love him.

"YES! Yes I will marry you and we will have a perfect baby together."

_Awwwwwww so cute! Hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW! 3 xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's point of view. 

After an amazing night with Shane it was time to get back to normality, I had to go back to school. I was dreading it, not only was I know showing a small baby bump but I also had a very eye catching ring on my finger. What were people going to say? Oh god what would Monica say? She will kill me! I quickly said my goodbyes to Shane, Eve and Michael and walked out the front door. I walked slower than normal dreading the reactions and the glares I would get. I can't believe this my mum always said wait until you've lived your life to get married and have kids but here I am 18 and pregnant, at least I'm an adult. I started to walk a bit faster I had a strange feeling that I was being followed, all I had to do was get to school and I would be save. And there were the front gates. Relief coursed through my body and I started to slow down now all I had to worry about was the bullies. Suddenly from nowhere there was a car coming towards me, the door opened and everything went black.

Eve's point of view

I decided I would let Claire off cooking and cook something myself, the boys were in the living room playing on the x-box I could just hear Michael kicking Shane's ass at Call of Duty, that's my man. As I was boiling the pasta the phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hello is this where Claire Danvers lives?"

"Yes what's happened?"

"Don't panic, but Claire has been knocked down by a car, she's in a stable condition but you need to get down to the hospital."

"Okay sure we will be there straight away."

I quickly ran to the living room what was happening? This isn't right she was going to marry Shane and have her happily ever after with her new baby. Oh god the baby, I hope it's okay. I opened the door and thankful Michael and Shane were already running to the car, he must have heard my conversation on the phone. I hope my Claire Bear's going to be okay. :(

Shane's point of view.

My fiancé, my beautiful fiancé and my beautiful baby as well. It should be me not her. We got to the hospital quickly thanks to Eve's manic driving. I didn't care about doctors or visiting times I was going to be by her side forever, never letting her go, after questioning the nurse we found her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy guys I felt bad leaving it on a cliff hanger soooo here's an extra bit! xxx

Claire's point of view 

I felt so free, so alive. I felt like I was drifting on a cloud, I had no cares or worries I just floated like this was where I belonged and it somehow felt like home. All of a sudden I could hear a gasp and a scream and a loud bang, like a door. I could hear shouting and screaming "We have to start now or she will die." I heard a voice shou and then I was gone from my cloud, from my home and all I could concentrate on was the pain, the unbearable pain that was filling my body I tried to stop it, tried to yell and scream to stop whatever was happening but nobody heard me. I finally gave up and just fell into the black pit that was swallowing me up.

Shane's point of view.

The pain was unbearable. My head was filled with my mother, Alyssa, my baby and my Claire. I needed to sit down; my whole world just came crashing down around me. The tears started to fall and I couldn't breathe. My fiancé had just died in front of me and all I could do was watch. She was everything to me, the first thing I thought of in the morning and the last thing at night. She was a part of me. Doctors came rushing in the room but I didn't matter I knew she was gone forever and I would never get her back. I just sat in the waiting room staring at nothing, thinking of nothing and just doing nothing. My heart felt empty , I wanted to die with her. The doctor walked into the room but I didn't turn I knew what he would say and I couldn't hear those words.

"Shane, Claire's okay we lost her for a minute there but she's a fighter and she will be fine. But I do need to speak to you."

"... Wwwwhhat about?" I couldn't speak proberly, I just couldn't believe I was hearing these words, my beautiful fiancé was going to be okay!

"Well as you know she was pregnant with a baby, however we had to do an ultrasound to check the baby was okay, well I know it's a surprise but Claire's not pregnant with one baby, she's pregnant with 3 babies. Congratulations your having triplets."

There you go! Claire's okay and so are the babies will update soon! Review please and tell what you want to happen! xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyy guys sorry it's late but I'm on holiday! :)_

Shane's point of view.

Ummm WOW I was so scared about being a dad to one baby let alone 3! I just stared at the doctor not quite knowing how to react. I was so happy. Five minutes ago I was sat here feeling all alone in the world and now my fiancé going to live and I'm going to have triplets. My life felt like it was rollercoaster and at the moment things were going up.

"Shane, you can go see Claire I suggest you tell her about the triplets carefully as it will shock her and she still isn't in a healthy condition."

"Okay will do thank you so much for making my Claire better."

I slowly walked through the corridor so happy that I was starting a family, but in the back of my mind I was still so worried about Claire and her reaction to the babies. I walked through the door and just stopped, speechless and afraid...

Claire's point of view.

My eyes slowly drifted open I rapidly closed them again the light was blinding. My head killed and I felt like I couldn't breathe without my ribs hurting. I heard a gasp to my left and wondered who it was and I wanted to look but it hurt too much to open my eyes.

"Claire?" The voice sounded familiar.

"Hey Claire, its Shane can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?" It was Shane. I could feel the relief coarse through my body, I instantly felt safer and at home I slowly drifted my eyes open again only to see his beautiful face looking at me with pain and concern in his eyes.

"Heyy, you're here." My voice didn't sound right it was all croaky and raspy. I started down at our hands clasp together I looked so skinny and pale compared to him.

"Of course I'm here where else would I be, I love you baby."

I started to thinking and all of a sudden I remember, oh god the baby was it okay? "My eyes were brimmed with tears and I could hear Shane take a deep breath.

"Please Shane; please don't tell me it's gone." I couldn't hear these words I didn't know how I would cope.

"Claire honey there's something I need to tell you, while you were in a coma the doctor had to do some tests to check the babies health and he discovered something, sweetie were having triplets."

_What will Claire's reaction be? Please review with any ideas or pm me and I will always reply xx 3_


End file.
